Legend Meets the 7
by PJO6
Summary: When June decides that she might want to return to the Republic, Day is incredibly upset, and stumbles upon several other fugitives (7 to be exact), who may be able to help him. Little does he know that these wanted criminals are from the past, and may be the most well known heroes in the world.
1. Day Chapter 1

I died. Or at least that's what everybody thought...until now. They knew I was on the run, and they knew June was with me. The Republic was evil, more than any of the residents could imagine. They planted plagues in our community. They killed the children who didn't pass a stupid test. I didn't pass that stupid test, but I didn't die. I became a fugitive, on the run. Apparently, I was on the road again, but not with Tess. It made me uncomfortable to spend so much time with June, but not in a bad way. She was absolutely perfect. Her high ponytail swayed in the wind as the cargo train that we hitched continued on its journey. Her eyes sparkled, complimenting her chiseled jaw. I would stare at her in awe to pass the time, until darkness blocked my view. As I stared at her, I fell into a deep sleep. It could be taken as peaceful, but not for me. Nightmares haunted me every morning, especially this time. An ear piercing scream filled the train car. "What's wrong, Daniel?" June asked, awakened by the screech. My cheeks turned bright red. _Daniel, this has been the second night in a row you've screamed!_ I scolded myself, as tears streamed down my dirty cheeks, immediately turning the salty tears a murky brown. "Daniel, what happened?" June quietly questioned. It bothered me that she called me Daniel. I didn't exactly know why, it just did. Why did I even care? Yet, as much as I chided myself to let it go, I still kept it in the back on my mind, meaning to bring it up later. "Nightmare," I managed through sobs. She nodded, letting me know that I could tell her anything. I couldn't tell her this. The nightmare was about her. I know felt incredibly uneasy by sitting next to her. I knew it was just a stupid dream, but it still made me tense up when she spoke. "Hey, we're getting close. Don't worry about it." She brushed my arm, and smiled. I willed myself to grin back, but she knew it was half-hearted. She knew that I was depressed. She knew that the nightmare was about her. A few hours later (hours filled with complete silence, may I add), I took out some bread. "Do you want some?" I offered. "Is it whole grain?" she asked. I shook my head. Whatever "whole grain" was, it wasn't this. "Oh, then I'm fine. I don't like regular bread," she said shaking her head. I held myself back from scowling. She cringed as the words escaped her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-" she began. "No I get it. Your used to other type of bread," I insisted yet, I wanted to roll my eyes. I loved June, and as much as she loved me back, she didn't know what I felt when our lips touched. My eyes spark, and I feel alive. I could never be mad at her. I let it go, and again, reminded myself to kiss her later today, because I think we both needed it. A few days passed, and our talking to each other might have increased, or it might have diminished completely. But June looked my in the eye, and spoke harsh words, out of the blue. I nearly collapsed against the wall.

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! I know it is a cliff hanger, but it shall all be resolved. Please review and follow!**_


	2. June Chapter 2

I spoke to him. My innermost thoughts seemed to spill out of me. I never intended to say it out loud, but only think it. _Iparis! Look what you've done!_ Daniel's beautiful blue eyes bored a hole into me, yet showed innocence and hurt. "You want to go back to the Republic?" he managed, practically choking. The truth was, I kind of did. I knew it was a twisted society, but it was neat and orderly. All of this thought about the Patriot's system was getting to me. Why should we rely on people we don't even know? "Well, yes. I was dreaming last night of being a soldier, back in the Republic. It doesn't necessarily mean I'll go back, but...I don't want to go to the Patriots," I said quietly, shaking my head. This was all ridiculous. I'd never go back to the Republic. Yet one small part of me just couldn't say that out loud. "So you'll leave me?" Daniel asked. His vulnerability was growing by the second. "No. I will never leave you...ever. I love you, Daniel...or Day." He smiled inevitably at that. "I like it when you call me Day," he said, a goofy grin returning to his face. "Why?" I laughed, my arms now curled around his back in a hug. My chin rested comfortably on his shoulder. "Because it makes me seem...dangerous. You see, it builds up my confidence. I'm not the little boy who lost his Trial. I'm the one who has unmasked the Republic, who tried to undo their horrible mistakes," he said, his heart racing, as if reliving all the adrenaline. Now I couldn't get that picture out of my mind: a helpless boy, sunburnt on the roof, and in reckless pain, straining to breathe, yearning for mercy. I shook the image out of my mind, and changed the subject. "Then who am I?" I asked, a bit disappointed that he didn't credit me for unmasking the Republic. He thought a moment. "You are the genius who was a double agent. Without you, I'd be dead. I owe you my life," he said carefully. I was taken back at this lovely worded reply. "Thank you," I said, catching a breath. "But I need to tell you something." I recalled the page online about his Trial, and my theory on his rippled eye, hurt knee, and stoppable heart. "What? I can take it," he said, shaking a bit. He knew that whatever I said would make or break his future. It usually did. "Daniel-" I began. "Please call me Day," he reminded me, sighing as if I would never catch on. "No, right now I'm talking to Daniel. The little boy who you _thought_ didn't pass the trial. He did. You did. You got all 1500 points, everything correct. There is not one prodigy, but 2. The other is you." I took a deep breath. That was a lot to say. "But...but I failed my trial. They operated on me, and then threw me in a train full of corpses," he said, a tear streaming down his cheek, as if playing a video of the time in his head. "Well, I'm not so sure. It said one thing at the interview portion that said 'Attention', but that can't do anything to your grade, can it?" I asked. "No, it shouldn't, but I got a grade in the 600's. And the lab, and the dead bodies. What about that?" Daniel asked, sitting straighter up. "Your theory was correct about the Republic killing those who don't pass the Trial. They didn't kill you because you had amazing strengths. They wanted to have you as a soldier, but you were too dangerous. So they decided to experiment on you so they could implant your talents into all their soldiers. Your keen eyesight, you ability to run so fast, your heart rate; it all didn't make sense to them. They tested your leg, so you have a limp. They tested your eye, so it has that ripple, which I find charming, by the way." He grinned at that. "But when they tested your heart, it stopped, because it has the ability to do that, so they thought you were dead. That's why they threw you into a bunch of dead people." He was dumbstruck. "How do you know all this about me?" he said, his voice cracking. It didn't take a prodigy to know that he was scared...of me, I suppose. Day's eyes lit up suddenly. "What?" I asked eagerly. "We need to get out right now. We need to go to the city...right now!" he insisted. "Why!?" I demanded, as he was yelling rather loudly. "I can't tell you! Do you trust me?" he said, trying to open the door of the train car. "Yes, but are you insane! I need to know why before I jump off a moving train!" I yelled, as the wind from the outside roared in my ears. "Close the door!" I shrieked. I sprung to my feet and helped him. Once, the door was completely shut, I slammed myself against the wall. "You're gonna get us all killed!" I boomed. "I had a plan!" he shouted back at me. "Then why couldn't you tell me it!" I yelled uncontrollably. I was incredibly mad at him. "Because I can't say it in words! It's a feeling. It came to me." He shook his head as if saying, _You could never understand, because you're a snotty rich girl._ "Let's go to bed," I suggested. "Yeah," Day said, sighing madly. I wouldn't have fallen asleep if I knew what Day was about to do

 _ **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! Please review and follow! Just saying I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Legend series.**_


End file.
